The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine nozzle assembly. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine nozzle assembly including a plurality of nozzle segments with arcuate concave leading edges.
Turbines (e.g., steam turbines or gas turbines) include static nozzle (or “airfoil”) segments that direct flow of a working fluid into turbine buckets connected to a rotating rotor. A complete assembly of nozzle segments is sometimes referred to as a diaphragm stage (e.g., a diaphragm stage of a steam turbine), where a plurality of stages form a diaphragm assembly. The diaphragm assembly is configured to surround the turbine buckets, and the flow path defined by the static nozzle segments in the assembly may affect the efficiency of the turbine.